Lost
by ClashChick
Summary: What would happen if the people from House and the people from Bones were on the plane that crashed en route to L.A. in Lost? Rated T just in case and for some language. This is posted under House, but includes Bones and Lost just as much.
1. The Crash

Here is my new story; I know I'm still working on my other one, I'll update soon, I promise. Anyways, here's my House/Lost/Bones thing. Some things will have to be tweaked, but anyways, hope you like the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own House, Bones, or Lost. Bones and House belong to Fox and Lost belongs to ABC. I wish I owned them, but...wishful thinking. Anyways, on with the story.

By the way, italics are flashbacks (you know how in every episode, they have flashbacks of a different character each episode? I'm going to try to make this like that.)

Chapter 1: The Crash 

_"Cuddy, the funeral's on Sunday-that's our usual day off! If we leave tomorrow, we should be there by Saturday night. I know it'll take a couple of days, but it's for a good cause! I'm not just trying to get out of clinic duty!"_

_Cuddy sighed. "I don't know, House. Have you even asked Chase if he wants you guys to go yet? Maybe he just wants to be alone."_

"_I talked to him, and he said it'd be great if we could come, but he didn't think you were going to let us."_

_Cuddy sighed. "I don't know, House. If I could go, I would, but how long can a hospital go without a dean? I mean, just flying to Australia would take so much time!"_

"_Cuddy, I think Chase would love it if we went. He doesn't want to face all of his family members alone, now, does he?"_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I think he can handle his family."_

"_Come on, Cuddy. It'll just be for a few days. Chase needs it. And you need a vacation. You're getting pissy. You get pissy when you go for too long without a vacation."_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine. Go tell Chase. He better want this. Only for a few days, though. Is Cameron coming?"_

_House smirked. "Yeah, wherever there's hurt, physical or emotional, she's there. She's the Doctor of Broken Feelings."_

"_Oh…I thought that since they slept together recently, it would be kind of…you know. There's tension between them."_

"_Well, we'll get rid of the tension. We'll get them a room together in Land of the Kangaroos and they can sleep together again; that'll heal the uncomfortable feelings."_

_Cuddy sighed. "Go tell your team…remember, only for a few days. This isn't a real vacation. We're going to a funeral."_

_House nodded. "Yes indeed, your majesty. Thank you, your majesty," he said, bowing out of the room. He limped down the hall, ready to tell his ducklings that Chase had a personal escort of doctors, ready to go to Australia with him._

House looked across the aisle. Chase, Cameron and Cuddy were sitting in the same row. Cameron and Cuddy were chatting, and Chase was staring out the window. Poor guy…he was stuck with the girls. He decided to go save him.

"Hello, ladies! How are you faring this fine day?" he said, beaming brightly. "Cuddy, do you need to visit the bathroom?"

"Why?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Well, it's that time of the month, and you haven't been to the bathroom in a while…you know, you should change you pad every couple of hours…unless you're using a tampon, which you should change every…" he trailed off as Cuddy glared at him.

"Thank you for observing...my...behavior, House," she said slowly, glaring at him. When he didn't move, she got up, crossed the aisle and sat in his seat.

"Cameron, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Cameron just glared at him.

"I had my period last week, thank you." Chase whipped around at these words and promptly laughed at the surprised look on House's face.

"Uh, okay. Sorry. Just trying to save Chase from the beauty talk…though I suppose he could take part, he's every bit of beautiful as you two…"

"House, why don't you go sit with Wilson? There's an extra seat next to him," Cameron snapped at him. House just rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Wilson.

As soon as he was gone, Cameron sighed. "That was so inappropriate. Men are so insensitive." Chase just laughed at this. Cameron was about to say something else when suddenly, the plane dipped lower in the sky. She let out a little shriek and involuntarily grabbed Chase's arm. She immediately blushed, mumbled a quiet sorry, and let go.

"What do you think that was?" she asked, shaking.

"Probably just thermals or something. You okay?"

"I don't really like planes," she said, chuckling nervously. As soon as the words left her mouth, the plane dipped again, steeper this time. The fasten your seatbelts sign turned on up front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot has just turned on the signal. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

The plane shuddered, harder this time. She screamed and grabbed Chase's hand for the second time, and didn't let go. The plane started going crazy, and everyone was screaming. Luggage was flying everywhere. She heard a thud as a man flew out of his seat and hit the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a strange roaring noise towards the back. She looked back and gasped. The whole back of the plane was gone.

"Oh, my God…we're going to crash!" she screamed, squeezing Chase's hand. He squeezed hers back, equally as hard. "Oh, my God…"

The plane started turning over and over. Everyone started screaming, including Cameron. Her fingernails dug into Chase's hand.

Suddenly, everything went black.

Hey, guys. Review! Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it, I will try to continue as soon as possible!


	2. Doctor Stuff

Hey, I am fixing up some of the chapters, and I hope you like the story so far. Here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: Doctor Stuff

_House limped into the diagnostics lounge. "Who's up for a vacation?" he announced. "We are all escorting Mr. Chase to Australia for his father's funeral. Even Queen Pissy is going."_

"_I assume you mean Cuddy?" grumbled Foreman._

"_Well, of course, who else would I mean?"_

"_Who's coming?" Chase asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Cuddy had said yes._

"_You, Cameron, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, and myself," House said, grabbing a bagel from a plate on the table and biting into it._

"_How long?"_

"_Cuffle oh doffs," House said, spraying them with bits of chewed up bagel. He swallowed. "Oh, you didn't understand that? I said a couple of days. We're leaving tomorrow."_

"_Well, we still have to buy our airplane tickets!" Cameron said, panicked. "We're leaving tomorrow, and we don't even have tickets!"_

"_Calm down, calm down, I bought you guys tickets. You can pay me back. Check, please. Anyways, Wilson already bought his ticket, because we were going whether or not Cuddy said no, and I bought Cuddy a ticket, because I knew she wouldn't say no. So…we leave the hospital in about half an hour. Go pack. Have fun. Don't go to any bars. Don't drink. Having a hangover on a plane? Terrible experience. I will never do it again."_

_Chase looked at House. "But...why are you coming?" he asked, suspiciously. He had a feeling that House was up to something._

_"God, when I'm genuinely nice, people doubt me! Why is that?" _

_"But you're not usually genuinely nice, now, are you?" Chase shot back, glaring at House. House just shrugged. _

_  
Cameron looked over at Chase. "Are you sure you don't mind us coming? I mean, House just kind of took over this whole trip…if you just want to be alone, we understand. House said that you can't handle your family alone, but is he serious?"_

_Chase looked at her sheepishly. "I actually don't know if I'll be able to handle them well. My cousin and I had a falling out a couple of years ago; most of the family took his side. I don't know if they're still mad at me or not."_

_Cameron smiled at him. "Don't worry, they've probably seen the error of their ways, and will welcome you with open arms."_

"_See, she's the Doctor of Broken Feelings! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I?" House whispered to Cuddy, who had just walked into the room. _

"_Guys, you're supposed to leave in fifteen minutes, might as well leave now, get packed. See you tomorrow."_

_Foreman, Chase and Cameron got up and put their coats on. They walked out to the parking lot together._

"_I'll see you tomorrow," Foreman called, walking to his car. They waved and continued across the parking lot. They reached Chase's car._

"_See you tomorrow, Chase," Cameron said, smiling at him. He smiled back._

"_Bye. By the way…thanks for agreeing to come. To Australia, I mean," he said, looking awkward._

"_No problem. I don't mind at all." She smiled at him again, and then headed to her car. _

Cameron woke up. She was lying somewhere soft. She groaned and felt the ground beneath her. The beach? Was she still in Australia? She didn't remember going to a beach. Then, someone ran past her. They were screaming something. She heard yelling and screaming everywhere, and a weird roaring…she slowly lifted her head, and saw the fiery wreck of the plane. They were on some island…all she could see was ocean.

Someone ran up to her.

"Cameron, are you okay?" It was Foreman. She nodded stiffly, moaning at the pain in her neck.

"Yeah…just a little bruised. Where's everyone else? Where's Chase?"

"Chase hit his head pretty hard. We think a suitcase clipped him in the head. He's over there, if you want to talk to him. I think he's coming round now."

She nodded and carefully got up, trying to ignore the pain. She looked down at herself. She was sooty, dirty, and scraped up. She headed over to where she could see Chase lying on the sand, Wilson kneeling beside him.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's waking up just now. Got one hell of a bump on his head, but it stopped bleeding. He should be fine. I have to find House and Cuddy. Will you be okay with him for now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Cameron said, and watched Wilson walk off. She sat down next to Chase.

"Hey, you awake?" she whispered. She knew how painful a loud voice could be after you whacked your head.

He sat up. "Hey. I'm awake. Where...where am I?"

Cameron studied him with a worried look on her face. "You hit your head pretty hard; are you dizzy? Are you disoriented?"

"I'm fine. I just...where are we?"

"The plane crashed, Chase. Look, I think you have a concussion. Don't move, okay? How bad does your head hurt?"

"Hurts like hell, but I'll live. Where are House and the others?"

"Wilson was just here-he's the one who made your head stop bleeding. He just left to find House and Cuddy. Foreman's going around trying to help people-you know, doctor stuff."

Chase smiled. "Doctor stuff, huh?"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, I..." she trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Her laugh had felt out of place.

"I remember everything up until the plane crashed." He sat quiet for a few moments. "Where did the tail end of the plane go?"

Cameron frowned. "That's a good question. I could ask anyone. Why? Was anyone we know back there?"

"No…just wondering. Where's the pilot?"

Cameron bit her lip. "He's gone, too."

"Anyone die?"

Cameron was silent. "I…I don't know. I really don't know. Not anyone we know."

There was silence. "I'm fine, Cameron. Look, I'm gonna go help Foreman-" he tried to stand up, failed, and fell back into the sand, wincing with pain.

"Don't move!" Cameron commanded. "I am going to go look for House and the others. You stay right here, understand? If I come back and you're not here-"

"Okay, mom," Chase said sarcastically. She shot him a wry glance, then headed down the beach, towards the wreck. Wilson ran over to her.

"Have you seen House or Cuddy? I can't find them anywhere!" he panicked.

Cameron bit her lip and tried not to show her worry. "I don't know, Wilson. I'll help you look, I was just heading over here to ask you that."

They wove their way through the crowd. Cameron tried not to panic. They had just crashed onto some island, everyone was going nuts, and House and Cuddy were nowhere to be seen. Cameron decided to leave her fear for later; right now, she had to focus on finding everybody.

After about twenty minutes, they found House a bit away from everybody, trying to calm down a young woman. She was sobbing hysterically.

"House-" Cameron started, but he shushed her.

"Calm down. Just take deep breaths. Calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

"Oh, my God…oh, my God…" was all the woman could say. Her breathing was shallow. Cuddy pulled Cameron and Chase to the side.

"She's having a panic attack, and she has asthma, but her inhaler's somewhere in the wreck. We just don't want her to get overly excited," Cuddy said in a low voice. "We don't know what her name is, but we were looking for you guys, and we found her. Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine. Chase bumped his head, and I think he may have a mild concussion. He's sitting a little bit down the beach. You should go check him out in a minute. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Cuddy said quietly.

Cameron sighed. "Alright. Well, we're glad we found you guys. Anything we can do to help?"

"Well, there's another doctor somewhere helping the injured…you can help the injured, help people find their families, or just help people calm down," Cuddy said. "There's a man-"

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the wreck. They felt heat wash over them. Cuddy stared at the flames billowing from the engine. "What the hell happened?"

"A man got sucked into the engine," Wilson said, his face white. "My god...I hope everyone else is okay..."

House was now sitting on the sand besides the girl, who was still crying, but her breathing was slowing down, and getting deeper. He was talking to her in a low voice, and she was nodding.

Cameron sighed. "I'm going to go check up on Chase...see if he's alright."

"Good idea."

The two women headed down the beach.

Chase was still sitting in the same exact spot.

"Chase?" Cameron said softly, kneeling in the sand. "We found House and Cuddy. They're fine."

"How is your head, Chase?" Cuddy asked.

He just groaned.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, alright? What's your full name?"

"Robert...Robert...Chase." Cuddy looked at him worriedly.

"What is your mother's maiden name?"

"I don't remember," he said miserably. Cuddy frowned.

"Try, Chase. Try to remember."

"Mom's maiden name...was...was...Kline. I think that was it."

"Okay...where were you born?"

"Melbourne, Australia."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"Okay, Chase, I think Cameron's right, you have a slight concussion. Just try to take it easy, okay? I'm going to go help some other people, but Cameron will stay and watch over you." With that, she walked away.

Hope this was okay, I just rewrote it, and decided to take some advice that someone gave me. Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think!


	3. Where are we?

Here's the new and improved chapter three! Sorry I've been changing it so much, but I just went back and read it, and some stuff was atrocious. So. On with the story.

Chapter 3: Where are we?

"_Dr. Chase?"_

"_This is Robert."_

"_Robert, it's your step-mum, Anita. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your father passed away last night."_

_Chase froze. "Um…what did he die of?" he asked, biting his lip._

"_Lung cancer. He was in the U.S. just a couple of months ago, he was in stage 4. Didn't he tell you?"_

"_Um, no, he didn't say anything."_

"_Dr. Chase?" He turned around to see Kayla standing in the doorway. _

"_Um, thank you. I have to go." He said quietly, then hung up the phone. Kayla thrust out her arm._

"_Uh, those are pustules…that means it's positive. Ah, go see the nurse out there, she'll help you," he said, not really paying attention. He had his hand on the doorknob when Kayla stopped him._

"_Uh, Dr. Chase?"_

_He turned on his heel, irritated. He just wanted to get out of there._

"_Ah, my stomach still hurts. The medicine you gave me isn't working."_

"_Okay. Bichettes can be stronger than we thought. I'll write you a stronger prescription." He whipped out his pad and hurriedly wrote a stronger prescription. "Here you go." He pushed the piece of paper into her hands and hurried out of the clinic._

Chase lay on the beach, looking up at the stars. He tried to stay calm. Their plane was gone, they didn't know where they were, and everyone was panicking. One man was so upset, he wasn't even crying, he was laughing hysterically. They tried to calm him down, but nothing worked. Then, there were the people who retreated to the very edge of the forest, buried their heads in their arms, and cried. One woman sat on the sand, away from everyone else, just crying and kissing her wedding ring over and over. She wouldn't talk to anyone.

Today had been a long day. They had managed to get most of the mess fixed. They saved who they could, and buried the dead. They managed to douse the burning plane. It had been a long day, and even though all he had really done was rest on the sand (on Cameron and Cuddy's orders) head was pounding. All he could think of was his father.

His father had come across the Pacific just to visit, and Chase knew that. He knew all along that there was no conference. Yet, he hadn't welcomed his dad, said sorry, or anything. Sure, he had hugged him goodbye, but that didn't count as making up, did it? Three months later, he got a call from his step-mum and found out that his father was dead. He had been shocked-he had had no idea that he was even sick. Later, after screwing up and making an error that led to a patient's death, he found out that House had known all along about Rowan's cancer. He had hated House, but eventually forgave him. He supposed that it made up for the whole Vogler incident.

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed anyone sitting next to him. He looked over with a start to see Cameron smiling at him.

"I called your name three times. You didn't answer," she said, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," he said quietly, looking down.

"Glad to see you can at least sit up. Try not to move too much, though, okay? And don't worry, rescue will come. A couple of men started a big rescue fire." She gestured over to a bonfire, and the two men who were manning it. Chase glanced at her.

"No, not thinking about that…I was thinking about Kayla…and my father," he said, glancing at her.

"Chase, that wasn't your fault. Kayla, I mean. You were distracted, and…it's not your fault about your father, either. I'm sure he knew that you loved him, and I'm sure he loved you anyway." It was like she had read his mind.

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't forgive him…not after leaving mum and me. He drove mum to drink herself to death! And even before he left, he wasn't that great a father. He never came home; he practically lived in the hospital! He would leave me home all night, and I would have to hold back mum's hair while she puked, then clean up the puke, take care of the empties, deal with her tempers…" he trailed off. Cameron laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Chase. That must've been horrible. Say, do you want to go sit by Foreman, Wilson, House and Cuddy? Or do you just want to be alone? It's okay if you do. Or we can just sit here. Do you think you could at least walk over there? We've got some food. Maybe some food would do you good."

"Let's go over to them," he said. He had been sitting there for over an hour, and needed some cheering up. He knew House would do the trick. He never thought that he would admit that House could cheer him up.

Cameron helped him up, and they headed over to one of the many fires that dotted the beach. House looked up.

"Well, if it isn't the wombat. What were you doing over there?" Cuddy had seen the look on Chase's face, and knew that he didn't need House prying into everything. She elbowed House.

"Ow! Over here, we were just discussing Cuddy's…" she elbowed him again.

"Don't you dare complete that sentence," she snarled. House rolled his eyes. Cameron and Chase took a seat by Wilson.

"How's your head?" Wilson said, sounding concerned.

"It's good. The swelling has gone down. Still hurts, but it's just a dull throbbing now, not as bad as before. And I'm not as disoriented."

"Good," Wilson said, smiling. He looked up. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they? You could never see this many stars in Princeton."

Everyone agreed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Foreman voiced a question that had been on everyone's minds from the second they arrived.

"Where the hell are we?"

No one answered. No one wanted to believe that they could be in the middle of nowhere, somewhere where planes didn't pass over…they didn't want to admit that they were definitely and truly lost.

There's the new and improved chapter three! Hope it was a bit better!!


	4. They look nice enough

Hi, people. I think I've finally gotten myself a beta. Now you can all wipe your foreheads and go "Woooh! About time!" Anyways, this story is by far the most fun to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Here's chapter four!

Chapter 4: They look nice enough 

_Temperance Brennan sat up in the sand. She looked all around. People were running, screaming, and crying, and the plane was on fire…**the plane.** Suddenly, Temperance remembered everything. She and her partner, FBI agent Seeley Booth, had been on their way back from Australia. They were called there on a case. They had been heading back when the plane crashed. She sat up quickly, looking for Booth. He was nowhere in sight. She was just starting to panic when she heard a voice._

"_You okay, Bones?"_

_Temperance, AKA Bones, looked up at Agent Booth. She smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. Are you okay? What happened? Is everyone okay? Did anyone die?_

"_Whoa, Bones. Slow down. I'm okay, the plane crashed, I don't know if everyone's okay. People are going crazy, and I'm not sure if anyone died. Someone had to have died; it was a nasty crash."_

_Bones bit her tongue. "Do you think we should go help people? We're not gravely injured, we might as well do something."_

"_There's nothing you can do, Bones. You're not a doctor. We already have loads of doctors around here-there were about six on the plane, I think. One got knocked in the head and is down for the count, but the rest are helping everyone."_

_Bones rolled her eyes. It was just like Booth to talk so casually about this. "There must be something we can do," she insisted._

_Booth groaned and helped her up. "Let's just go help calm people down, ask anyone if they need anything, that sort of deal," he grumbled. "Some people are actually already setting up camp. You want to help with that?"_

"_Sure," Bones replied. Anything she could do to help, she would do. She was an anthropologist, for god's sake. She may not be a people person, but she loved people.  
_

Bones woke up, yawning. She sat up and stretched. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was, but then she felt the sand beneath her, heard the gentle ocean waves, and felt the hot tropical sun. She looked all around her.

Not everyone was awake yet. There was a dying fire in front of her, and on the other side of the fire, Booth was still sleeping, snoring softly. After waiting a few minutes for him to wake up, she decided to go explore, and find someone to talk to.

She walked down the beach a bit, wandering away from their makeshift "campsite," which had been pretty much just a bunch of fires that everyone slept around. Last night had been interesting, or at least to Bones and her anthropological brain. It was like high school all over again-people formed little cliques. A group of doctors sat together, married couples sat together; even she and Booth sat together. No one dared venture over to another fire for fear of invading the "cliques".

Bones was so deep in thought that she almost tripped over someone. She looked down with surprise. "I'm so sorry," she said, stepping back. "I didn't even see you!"

The young man smiled at her. "It's okay. I just came over here for a while. I'm usually an early riser, so I woke up before everyone. Those are my coworkers over there." He pointed to one of the groups. "We're all doctors. If they ever wake up, I'll introduce you to them." He looked at her closer. "Are you Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, you've seen me before?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah! You're pretty famous. I'm not sure how many people back in Australia know of you, but I do live in the U.S., so I've heard about you before," he said, smiling. It was obvious from his accent that he was from Australia.

"Actually, my partner and I were just in Australia, working on a case. Agent Seeley Booth-you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah, whenever I hear about you, I hear about him. Is it fun working with him?"

Bones grinned. "It's definitely interesting."

The man laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Robert Chase." He stood up and shook her hand. "Oh, look, my coworkers are waking up. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure," Bones said. They looked nice enough. And she needed something to distract her from the fear gnawing at her insides. Chase led her over to the campsite, where two women and three men were crowded around a fire.

"Morning, guys. I thought you'd never wake up."

One man sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had a cane. "Even when we're on a deserted island, the wombat gets up at the crack of dawn. Does it ever sleep? Is it a nocturnal creature? Or did it have fun with a certain doctor last night? You two were up long after us," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at a woman doctor, who glared at him.

Bones must have looked shocked, because Chase laughed and turned to her. "That's my boss, Gregory House. You'll get used to him after a while." He turned to two of the men. "This is Eric Foreman, and this is James Wilson," he said, gesturing to each of them in turn. She nodded and smiled at them. They looked half asleep.

Chase now turned to a young woman. "This is Allison Cameron."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Brennan, it's nice to meet you!" she said, shaking the young woman's hand warmly.

"Dr. Brennan? THE Dr. Brennan?" Cameron said, raising her eyebrows. "I've heard of you! I think you're great at what you do!"

Bones tried to hide her flattered expression. She didn't think that many people had heard of her. She turned to the last person left, another woman, who looked a bit older, maybe late thirties, early forties.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy," she said, smiling at Bones and also shaking her hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Thank you! Oh, would you like to meet my coworker, Agent Booth? I think he's waking up now. I'll go get him." She jogged over to her fire. "Booth. Wake up. I met some people. They're nice. Come on, come over and meet them. They're doctors."

He groaned, and then stood up. She pointed them out to him. "You're treating this like it's a campout, Bones," he said, yawning. "We crashed on a godforsaken island. People died."

"I know, Booth. I'm just...it's my way of dealing with it, okay?" she replied softly. She led him over to the fire. She introduced them all, and he shook hands with them. Most of them commented on how they had heard of him, and he smiled.

"Would you guys like to sit down?" Cuddy offered. Bones and Booth sat down. All of the men started talking instantly. Cameron came over and sat down next to Cuddy and Bones.

"It's kind of nice to have another woman to talk to...Cuddy and I were sick of talking to the men," Cameron said, smiling. "Now, tell me about your job."

A/N There's the new and improved chapter four! Yay! Please tell me what you think.


	5. Heroin and Paranoia

Okay, I just realized (some of you probably realized this sooner) that they're coming back from Chase's dad's funeral, and Chase mentioned Kayla in the third chapter. I know that six months later, there was a disciplinary hearing and all. In my story, they may not return in six months, okay? Just play along like the good little children I know you areJAnyway, here is chapter five!

Chapter 5: Heroin and Paranoia

_Charlie was sitting in his seat, jittery. He was going through withdrawal from heroin, and was sure that it was obvious. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. An air flight attendant came over._

"_Are you okay, sir?" She asked, looking at him with concern. "Would you like some water?"  
_

"_No thank you," he said, fighting to keep his voice steady._

_"Are you sure?" she asked, sounding worried._

_"I'm fine," he snapped. She looked at him strangely, then abruptly walked away. He saw her go up front and say something to some other flight attendants. They all glanced his way, frowning. Show time._

_Charlie jumped out of his seat and headed to the bathroom. As soon as he got in, he locked the door. He pulled a tiny bag out of his pocket._

_He sighed in relief as he looked at the tiny bag of heroin. He would be done with bloody withdrawal soon enough. _

_The plane shuddered, causing him to drop the drugs. He got down on all fours and grabbed it. Just then, there was a pounding on the door. "Sir, we need to get in."  
_

"_Busy!" he yelled, fumbling with the drugs. There was more pounding on the door, more insistent this time. _

_"Sir, please open the door!"  
_

"_Just hold on one bloody minute!" Charlie yelled, finally getting the bag open._

"_Sir, please open the door, or we'll get someone to open it for us!"  
_

"_I'm-I'm going to the bathroom!" Charlie exclaimed, getting frustrated._

"_Sir, please get out right now. You need to return to your-" all of a sudden, Charlie was thrown against the counter as the plane banked to the side. He swore, and tore the door open. He staggered down the aisle, trying to return to his seat, but then the plane started flipping over and over. He hit his head, and everything went quiet.  
_

Charlie sat on the beach, staring out to sea. He would need his drugs soon-he never could go that long without them. He looked at the other survivors.

Some of them were already taking charge-Charlie thought that one of them was named Jack. He seemed kind of controlling, but everyone needed a leader right now. Charlie sighed. What he really needed right now was some heroin. He got up and headed into the woods. As he was heading away from the camp, he passed an African American woman. She was sitting a bit down the beach from everyone else-Charlie was trying to get as far away as possible.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't look well. "Miss? Are you alright?" She didn't answer-she just rocked back and forth on the sand, kissing a wedding band on a chain around her neck, her face streaked with tears.

"We've had people come in because of things like Munchausen's Syndrome...it's a phsychiatric disorder where people fabricate symptoms in order to get attention. We've also gotten people come in just looking for a fix...we've had a couple of heroin junkies before."

Charlie turned around quickly at the work heroin. He listened to the woman talk some more, then determined that it had nothing to do with him. She must've worked at a hospital. He took a deep breatha and continued into the jungle.


	6. Rednecks and Terrorists

Hello! Sorry for the long, long wait, but I've been busy and sick and all that fun stuff. So before I start rambling on, here's the next chapter! I'm in a Lost mood, so this chapter's mainly going to be focused on Lost stuff. Here it is.

Chapter 6: Rednecks and Terrorists

_Sayid headed back into the gift shop, angry with what had happened. He had been stupid to think that some girl would just watch his bags. He had heard the tone of her voice, the dismissive wave she gave him as he walked away. He should've known that it wouldn't turn out good. And it didn't. He had been picking out a tie to wear to Nadia's when the security came in and led him away, asking if he had left his bag unattended. He had said that no, he had left it with a woman, a young blonde woman. They shook their heads, saying that the very same young blonde woman came up to them, telling them that an Arab man had left his bag in a chair, then just walked away without a word. He didn't say anything. Just as people had learned not to trust him, he had learned not to trust other people. _

_He went up to the desk. "Excuse me, miss," he said to the clerk softly. "I'm sorry about that, I…I entrusted a woman with my bag, and she turned me in to security. They said that it was a misunderstanding. Do you still have the tie you helped me pick out? The tie I'm wearing for Nadia?" he said, smiling at the woman. She nodded quickly._

"_Um, yes, sir. Here you go. Here's your tie, have a nice day!" she said a bit too quickly. He sighed, took the bag, then headed out of the shop. He had realized from the tone of her voice that she was afraid of him now. An Arab man being led away by security? That would probably do the trick._

_A little while later, he boarded the plane and settled down into his seat. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned his head, and saw a man a couple of seats down staring at him. The man looked away when Sayid's eyes met his. Sayid looked down. He hated planes. He didn't mind flying itself, he was just sick of the looks he received. Everyone thought that because he had dark skin and an accent, he was a terrorist. Everyone._

* * *

Sayid slammed his fist into Sawyer's face. Sawyer whipped is head around, muttering a curse. 

"Hey guys, come on now--" a man said, looking at them disapprovingly. They ignored him.

Sawyer charged forward and hit him in the stomach. Sayid stumbled backwards, and Sawyer took a swing at his head. Sayid ducked, and hit Sawyer again. Sawyer doubled over with pain, grunting. He scooped up some sand and threw it in Sayid's face. Sayid fell backward with pain, and felt Sawyer tackle him. He struggled to get up, but Sawyer had pinned him good. Sawyer managed to land another blow to his face before they heard someone else yell. Jack, Kate and Charlie had headed off into the jungle to find the pilot of the plane and get the transceiver. They had apparently returned.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" yelled Jack, running over and grabbing Sawyer's shoulders, attempting to pull him off of Sayid. Michael, the man who had yelled before, ran over and tried to pry Sayid off of Sawyer. Neither of them would give up and let go. They continued to yell and swear at each other.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer hissed at Sayid.

"That's it! It's over!" screamed Michael. Him and Jack finally managed to pull them off of each other.

"That's it!" yelled Jack.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" yelled Sayid angrily.

"You want some more of me, boy?" Saywer said, sneering at him.

"Tell everybody what you told me! Tell them that _I_ crashed the plane, go on! Tell them that I made the plane crash!"

"If the shoe fits, buddy!" Sawyer said, raising his voice in order to be heard over Sayid's exasperated yelling.

Michael interrupted. "Look, my kid found these in the jungle," he said, handing a pair of handcuffs to Jack.

"And this guy was sittin' in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up, hands folded underneath a blanket! And for some reason, just pointin' this out, the guy I saw next to him didn't make it!"

"Thank you very much for observing my behavior!" Sayid spat at Sawyer angrily.

"What, you don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded?" Sawyer said, smirking at him. Sayid made an angry noise and attempted to get past Michael.

"Come on, bring it!" Sawyer roared as Jack struggled to restrain him.

"STOP!" Kate screamed, startling everybody. Sayid turned away from Michael, his hands up in the air.

"We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

Sayid took a deep breath. "Yes. I might be able to," he said calmly.

"Oh, great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!" Sawyer said loudly.

"Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect!" a man said. He looked to be pretty young, and was a bit hefty.

"Shut it, Lardo!" Sawyer snarled.

"Hey!" Jack said, staring at Sawyer. "Give it a break!"

"Whatever you say, Doc. You're the hero." And with that, Sawyer stalked away.

Kate handed the transceiver to Sayid, who examined it closely. "It's dual band, military spec. Chances are, the battery's good, but the radio is dead," he said after a long pause.

"Can you fix it?" Kate said, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I need some time," he said softly, and walked away. He headed under a grove of trees and decided to work in the shade. As he got himself settled, he realized that he could barely work. His hands were shaking with anger. How dare that man--Sawyer--accuse him of being a terrorist! Just because he was Iraqi didn't mean that he was a terrorist or a suicide bomber! After a few minutes, he calmed down, and got to work. He heard someone walk over to him after a while. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man that Sawyer had called Lardo earlier. The man settled down in the sand next to Sayid.

"Chain smoking jackass," he muttered.

"Some people have problems," Sayid said. He heard the man--he was more like boy--snort.

"Some people have problems—us. Him. You're okay. I like you."

"You're okay, too," Sayid said. He heard the young man chuckle.

"Hurley." He extended his hand, then realized that Sayid's hands were busy. "Oh, just—"

Sayid set down the transceiver and held out his hand. "Sayid," he introduced himself. He shook Hurley's hand.

"So…how do you know how to do all that?" Hurley asked, gesturing to the mess of wires that Sayid was playing with.

"I was a military communications officer."

"Oh, yeah? You ever see battle?"

"I fought in the Gulf War," said Sayid, feeling that he knew what was coming.

"No way. I got a buddy who fought over there," said Hurley eagerly. "He was in the 104th Airborne. What were you—Air Force? Army?"

Sayid paused. "The Republican Guard," he said, turning to look at Hurley.

"Oh…" said Hurley quietly. Sayid returned to the transceiver. There was an uncomfortable silence. After a while, Hurley spoke. "Well, dude, I…kinda got to get going. Stuff to do, you know…I'll leave you with your little…transceiver thing. I'll talk to you later," Hurley said, quickly getting up and walking away. Sayid sighed. Once everyone found out that he was Iraqi, they didn't really talk to him. He had been hoping that it would be different on the island, but it wasn't. Even on deserted islands people could be prejudiced.

A/N There's just a little Sayid chapter. Hope you all like. I haven't heard from my beta in a while, so I'm just gonna post this, but if I hear from her, I might change it. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think!


	7. Useless

Okay, here's the deal. I know I messed up the timeline, and I'm sorry, but just play along, because it's easiest. This chapter would've happened the night of the crash, but last chapter took place I believe the day after the crash. I already wrote most of the chapter, and don't feel like fixing the entire story, so just pretend that this is rightJSorry for the confusion. But hey, it's FanFiction. Not everything's supposed to be perfect, right? Anyways, viola! Chapter seven.

Chapter 7: Useless

_Shannon Rutherford plopped down in her seat beside her brother, shooting him a disgusted glance. He rolled his eyes at her, but she just huffed and stared out the window. _

"_You know, Shan, you're gonna have to forgive me sometime. There was nothing more I could do! You know, you're lucky we can even afford plane tickets. You shouldn't be picky about where we sit."_

"_I knew I was going to have to sit beside a whiny kid," Shannon muttered, still mad over not getting into first class. Her brother, Boone, continued on as if he hadn't heard her._

"_And by the way, Shannon, that was a totally bitchy thing to do."_

"_What thing?" Shannon snapped, wishing he would just leave her alone._

"_Turning that man into security. I saw him when I was heading over to you. He asked you to watch his bags. Why couldn't you just act like a human being for once, and do a guy a favor? You didn't have to get him in trouble like that!"_

_Shannon sighed. "Look, I was just mad at you, alright? I wanted to show you what I could do. I wanted to prove that if I wanted to, I could get you thrown off the plane. And you didn't say anything, or suggest that I stay and watch his damn bags!"  
_

_Boone just shook his head. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I wouldn't have been thrown off."_

"_Excuse me?" Shannon said, irritated that she had been interrupted while reading her magazine. Boone nodded to a man who had just boarded the plane. It was the Arab man Shannon had turned in._

"_He wasn't thrown off. So if you couldn't get him thrown off, you wouldn't have gotten me thrown off," Boone said smugly. Shannon just glared at him, then went back to her magazine._

_"You have twisted logic," she muttered. _

_A little while passed. Shannon had moved on to a new magazine now, and Boone was people watching. Every once in a while he would try to strike up a conversation, but Shannon would just ignore him. After a while, he just gave up._

_Suddenly, the plane started shaking. Shannon dropped her magazine, and swore. Boone patted her hand reassuringly. Shannon slapped him away. "I'm not scared!" she snapped. "I dropped my magazine, that's all!"_

"_Whatever," murmured Boone. The plane started to shake again, a little harder this time. _

"_God, are they trying to make me sick?"_

"_Shannon. It's not the pilot's fault. It's turbulence."_

"_Whatever. I just—" she was cut off by screaming as the plane started to turn over and over. There was a grating sound, and Shannon looked back._

"_Oh my god, the tail's gone!" she screamed. Boone looked back too, and swore. He buckled his seatbelt, and his sister did the same. They both grabbed the oxygen masks that had just dropped and hurriedly put them over their faces. They squeezed their eyes shut, hoping for the best._

* * *

Shannon concentrated on her toenails. Slowly, carefully, she drew the brush across the nail until there was a coating of pink covering it. She heard someone walk over. She looked up to see Boone, holding a chocolate bar. He offered it to her.

She scoffed. "As if I'm gonna start eating chocolate."

Boone sighed. "Shannon, we may be here for a while."

"The plane had a black box, idiot. They know exactly where we are," Shannon said a matter of factly, returning to her job at hand—painting her toenails. Boone held out the candy bar again.

"I'll eat on the rescue boat," Shannon said, without bothering to look up. Boone thrust out the chocolate again. "I'll eat on the rescue boat!" Shannon said loudly. Boone shrugged, then unwrapped it, broke off a piece and shoved it into his mouth. Shannon stared at him for a moment, then huffed and went back to her toenails. She felt his presence for a while longer, and then he left.

Shannon finally finished painting her toenails. While she waited for them to dry, she examined her surroundings. She watched the bossy doctor, Jack, clean a wound on an older man. She saw a woman she thought was named Kate tag along after Jack. She saw a young, brunette woman sitting on the sand with a young blonde man. She stared out at the ocean. There was nothing to _do _here!

She grabbed one of her magazines and started reading. After a while, she got bored, and decided to work on her tan. She pulled off her shirt and skirt, revealing her tiny bikini, then laid down on her towel, feeling the warm sun on her tan, flat stomach. A little bit later, she felt someone block her sun. She looked up with annoyance to see Boone.

"Hey, I'm going through some clothes—sorting them," he said, holding a bag. Shannon didn't make to get up. She didn't answer him, either.

"I see you found your bag. Come on, you wanna give us a hand?"

"Not really. You're wasting your time. They're coming," she said lazily. She heard him walk away and sighed in relief.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she heard an Australian voice say. She opened her eyes quickly to see Claire, the extremely pregnant woman, then closed them again.

"My brother. Boone—God's friggin' gift to humanity." She heard a rustle of cloth and looked up to see Claire taking off the tank top that was over her dress. Claire rubbed her bulging stomach.

"I used to have a stomach," she said wistfully. Shannon rolled over to let her back get some sun.

"You know what it is?" she asked, talking about the baby.

"Not yet," she heard Claire reply. She paused a moment before continuing. "I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday." The stress was evident in the woman's voice, and Shannon didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. She was never good in awkward situations like this. She was never very good in sympathizing with other people, either. And as far as Boone's thoughts went, she was never very good at anything.

A/N Once again, so sorry for the time mix up thing. I know I kind of combined like two days into one, but…just play along like good little boys and girls. Please review!


	8. Monster?

Hi, sorry it's taken so long, I've been working on my other story! Hope you like this chapter, please review, and I'm sorry that I don't update as much as I should:)

Chapter 8: Monster?

_Jack looked on in horror as the pilot was ripped from his seat. Whatever was out there must have been huge. He wildly grabbed for the transceiver as it slipped out of his grasp. He heard Kate screaming for him to leave it, but he couldn't. This could be their one hope of survival. His hand finally closed around the black box, and he slid out of the plane. He, Kate and Charlie ran blindly through the jungle, slipping in the mud, trying to get away from whatever the roaring creature was. Suddenly, he heard a yell. He looked over his shoulder to see Charlie lying in the mud. _

"_Hey!" Charlie yelled, his eyes wide with fright. Jack barely hesitated before running back to help the younger man. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Kate hadn't noticed that she was leaving them behind. He struggled to free Charlie of the branches that were tangled around his ankle. He gave one last heave, and managed to get Charlie back onto his feet._

"_Okay! Let's run! Come on!" Jack yelled. Charlie ran ahead of him, clearly eager to get away from the monster. Jack stumbled blindly through the rain and trees. Soon, he can see neither Kate nor Charlie. He hoped that they were okay, and keept on running. Finally, the roars seemed to be fading away. _

_The rain suddenly stopped. Jack took a deep breath and stepped out into a clearing. "Oh, my god," he murmured, staring up into the trees. Tangled in the branches was the pilot's mangled, bloody body. He shook his head and decided to go search for Charlie and Kate. _

_He was wandering around aimlessly, not having any luck, when he suddenly heard voices. _

"_I heard you shout. I heard you shout 'Jack'. I'm Charlie, by the way." Jack smiled, and then let his smile drop as he remembered what had just happened._

"_What is that?" Jack heard Kate say. He could now see them, Kate and Charlie, standing underneath the pilot's body. Neither of them has seemed to notice it yet. He saw that Kate was holding the pilot's aviator pin. Suddenly, she seemed to have spotted the reflection of something in the puddle. She looked up slowly, a look of horror on her face. Charlie looked up, too._

"_What is—"?_

"_It's the pilot," said Jack, stepping from the bushes. He heard Kate sigh in relief._

"_Did you see it?" she asked._

"_No," said Jack, shaking his head. "It was right behind me when I…dove into the bushes._

"_Guys?"_

_They looked over at Charlie, who was pointing to the body._

"_How does something like that happen?"_

* * *

Jack looked closely at the U.S. Marshal. He was in bad shape—there was a large piece of shrapnel embedded in his abdomen. He sighed, then picked up a water bottle. He poured a bit of water onto the wound with the shrapnel. As he wiped his hands, he noticed Kate watching him. 

"How is he?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly. "Can you do anything?"

Jack glanced at the marshal. "Pull out the shrapnel."

"But you said yesterday that if you took it out—"

Jack cut her off. "I know, but that was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this, he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up—if I can control the bleeding and if he doesn't go into sepsis and if I can find some antibiotics—he might be all right."

Kate was silent for a moment, then took a step closer. "I'm going on a hike."

Jack looked at her, puzzled. "Sorry?"

"Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it. Not from here," she explained.

Jack shook his head. "Kate, wait a minute." He wasn't going to let her go back into that jungle.

"You're the one that said we have to send out a signal!" she said.

"Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot!" Jack said, frustrated.

"Yeah, I did," Kate said softly. "But what makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle?"

Jack bit his lip. He looked down at the marshal, then looked back up at Kate. "Wait for me. I don't know how long this will take."

Kate shook her head. "Sayid said the battery won't last."

Jack sighed in defeat. "All right. But if you see or hear anything—_anything_—run." Kate nodded, then briskly walked away. Jack looked down at his patient. He glanced around at everyone, and spied Hurley. He got up quickly and jogged over to him. "Hey!" he called. Hurley turned around and dropped the piece of scrap metal that he was carrying. "I need your help," Jack said, catching up to Hurley.

"Okay."

"I need you to go through the luggage," said Jack. "I need any kind of prescription medications you can find…especially drugs that end in –miacin and –cillin. Those are antibiotics." He gave Hurley a pat on the shoulder, then turned around and started walking away. Jack heard Hurley call out to him.

"What's this for?"

Jack didn't answer. He was about to prepare for a surgery. But not just surgery. He had never done this kind of surgery before. He was usually surrounded by equipment, had good medication, good tools, and other doctors to help. But here, he was on a deserted on an island. There were other doctors, but Jack didn't speak to them, and he felt that he had to do this himself. He was all alone.


	9. Fruit Picking

Here is a Bones chapter on the request of my friend, iloveweirdsocks. It's kind of pointless, but whatever. Please review!

Chapter 9: Fruit picking

_Temperance looked up as the door to her office opened. She sighed as she saw her partner, FBI Agent Seeley Booth, enter. He had a grin on his face, and she knew that whatever he had to say would not be good for her._

"_Hey, Bones," he said, still grinning stupidly._

"_Hi, Booth. I'm trying to get some work done," she said._

"_That's cool," he said, leaning against her desk._

"_Yeah, I also have to work on my book. Along with other work. Lots of work. I have lots of work," she said, hoping that he would take the hint. He didn't._

"_Well, I have something to tell you!"_

_Temperance sighed. "Booth."_

"_No, no, it's good!"_

"_Booth…"_

"_Okay. We're taking a vacation!"_

_Temperance groaned. "No! What have I told you? I don't want to! You can't make me!" _

"_Oh, but Bones, this isn't just some ordinary vacation. We're going to…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Australia!" His smile dropped slightly when he saw that she still wasn't very happy._

"_What makes you think that I want to go to Australia?" she said._

"_Well, there's a dead body," Booth said, trying to convince her. "You love dead bodies."_

"_Bones, or just…flesh attached to the bones?"_

"_Bones, bones. Just the way you like them. Old, sun baked…" he trailed off as she glared at him. _

"_You can't make me go."_

"_Oh, yes I can," he said, trying to sound authorative. She sighed._

"_Please, Bones. It'll be fun. You need some time away from the squints. You need to interact with real people."_

_Temperance rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Booth…I mean, I have lots of work."_

"_Take it on the plane! It's a long flight."_

"_I can't take bodies on a plane, Booth."_

"_Well…do it when you get back. Come on. The people over there really want you to do this," he pleaded, flashing her what she called his 'charm smile.' She would never admit this to anyone, not even Angela, but she just couldn't resist when he smiled at her like that._

_Her face broke out into a reluctant smile. "Okay, then. When do we leave?"_

_Booth punched the air triumphantly. "Day after tomorrow. Better get packing, Bones." With that, he left her office. As she watched his retreating back, she felt that this was going to be an interesting vacation._

* * *

Bones looked at the cards in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was playing cards with almost complete strangers on a deserted island. She had never been much of a game player in the first place, and she was surprised at how much fun she was having. Granted, they were missing some cards, but they were making the best of what they had. 

"Um…two kings," Chase said, laying down two cards.

"Bull shit!" blurted Cameron.

"Damn it, Cameron," Chase said, scooping up the cards. He was holding nearly all of the cards. Bones and Cameron were dominating the game, Cuddy was watching, and Chase was losing. Badly.

"You're such a bad liar," Cameron said, smirking at him. "Whenever you lie, your ears turn bright red. So does your neck."

"Do not!" Chase insisted. Cameron, Cuddy and Bones laughed as a red tinge crept up his neck and made its way to his ears.

"Okay…three aces," said Bones, laying down three cards.

"Bull shit," Chase said, determined to bring one of the women down. Bones smiled as she turned over the cards. There, laying on the sand, were three aces.

"Fuck!" Chase hissed. He angrily scooped up the cards. Bones and Cameron shared a secret smile as they watched the young man try to get all of his cards into a neat pile. They were surprised that he didn't explode when they all flew from his hands and started blowing down the beach. "I give up," he said simply, then started to get up. Cameron helped him—he was still a bit unsteady—then watched him walk down the beach to collect the cards.

"Thanks for the game, Allison. It was…amusing," Bones said, grinning.

"Sure. I had fun. See you later!" Bones watched one of her new friends head off down the beach to comfort her sulky coworker.

Bones headed over to Booth, who was talking animatedly to Michael.

"Hi," she said, smiling at the two men.

"Hey, Bones, where have you been?" Booth asked.

"I played a game with Allison and Rob."

"You? A game?" he said, feigning shock. She rolled her eyes.

"Actually, the women won," she said, a superior look on her face.

"What game did you guys play?" Booth asked.

"BS…I guess it stands for bull shit. I had never heard of it before—Allison taught me—but it was quite fascinating. You really have to study people's faces as they lay down their cards." Booth stared at her.

"What?"

"Only you would analyze a card game," he said, laughing. He waved a goodbye to Michael as the other man headed over to his son, Walt.

"I'm going to go help gather food," she said.

"Okay…" Booth said.

"What?" she asked.

"That was just...out of the blue."

"Do you want to help?" she asked.

"I guess," he said. They grabbed a sack each, and headed into the jungle to find some fruit. They eventually managed to find some bountiful, yet very, very _tall,_ fruit trees.

Booth had no problem shimmying up the trees, but Bones had trouble. She nearly ripped her pants trying to climb one rough tree. She became even more frustrated when she realized that Booth was laughing at her.

"Stop it!" she said furiously. "Stop laughing!"

"You need help?" he asked, sliding off his comfortable perch. He casually made his way to the ground.

"No! Not from you!"

"Come on, Bones. Sorry. I won't let you fall, promise." She reluctantly took his hand. He climbed onto the lowest branch, then helped her up. She bit her lip as she looked down.

"I'm not a huge fan of heights," she said.

"Bones. We're not even six feet off the ground."

"I know, but we have to go higher!"

"I won't let you slip, I promise." Booth made his way to a higher branch, then the next, then the next. He helped her up beside him each time. Finally, they reached the fruit. Now came the harder part--balancing while picking reaching out and picking fruit. Bones clung to the trunk, working up the courage to reach out and grab some mangoes. Booth was effortlessly balancing on the branch, plucking the mangoes and throwing them one by one into his sack. "Come on, Bones. It's not that hard," he said.

"Speak for yourself," she muttered, cautiously reaching out a hand. She cried out as she felt herself slip. She was about to fall off the branch when she felt Booth's arms encircle her. He steadied her, yet didn't let go.

She waited until her breathing had slowed to talk. "Thank you," she said, noticing that his arms were still around her.

"Oh, no problem," he said quickly, removing his arms. Bones wrapped one arm around the tree trunk, then carefully started picking fruit. She thought while she gathered.

While she always told herself that she didn't love Booth, why had his arms felt so right around her? Why had she been disappointed when he let go? And why did she trust him so much? She was starting to think that she, the proud Temperance Brennan, was starting to fall for her partner.


	10. Medicine and Moodswings

I'm sorry that this was not a quick update, and I'm even sorrier to say that I won't be updating very often anymore. I'm getting busier and busier. I'm sorry, but I won't abandon the story, because it's too fun to writeJ I will continue when I can, but I'm sorry if you're impatient like me. And thank you to all of my reviewersJ

Chapter 10: Medicine and Mood Swings

_Allison Cameron entered the hospital, nervous. Today was her first day of working for Dr. House at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator. A man passed her quickly, clearly intent on getting to his destination as soon as possible. "Good morning," she murmured. He ignored her. _

_She sighed in relief as the elevator doors opened. She quickly stepped in, pushed the button, and waited as she rose up. She was alone in the elevator, and she was glad for that. It gave her a chance to check her face in her small compact mirror. She was sweating profusely; she wanted to make sure that her makeup was not running. _

_The doors pinged open. She took a deep breath, then headed out and walked down the hall. After what seemed like a lifetime, she found the glass door labeled as the Diagnostics office. She pushed it open and strode into the room, trying to seem confident. There was a young man sitting at the table._

"_Um, hello, Dr. House?" Cameron asked nervously. Surprisingly, she had never met Dr. House; apparently, he had refused to attend the interview. Dr. Cuddy had interviewed her instead._

"_Uh, hi. Robert Chase. House is…um…well, I have no idea," said the man in a thick accent. He had blond hair, green eyes, and overall, rather nice features (Cameron couldn't help but notice that). He was dressed horribly, in a yellow and blue striped tie over a green shirt. _

"_Oh, okay." Cameron set her things down on the table and took a seat across from Dr. Chase. He went back to the crossword he was doing. Desperate to break the silence, Cameron attempted to start a conversation._

"_So…are you English?" she asked politely. He looked at her._

"_No. Australian," he said, quickly returning to his crossword._

"_Wow. How long have you been in America?" she asked._

"_Couple of years."_

_Cameron was about to open her mouth and say something else, but then she realized that he wasn't too intent on talking. She sat back in her chair, embarrassed. She prayed that House would come soon, and break the awkward silence._

"_What's a word for…never mind," Chase said, scribbling something into his crossword. Cameron studied his face. He didn't seem too friendly, but she hadn't really gotten to know him yet. Maybe he was just shy. He was a horrible dresser, but the rest of his looks made up for that. Suddenly, Chase looked up at her. She quickly looked away. She grabbed a newspaper that was sitting at the end of the table and pretended to read. She quickly stole a glance at Chase, and realized that he was looking at her intently. She blushed, then jumped as the door banged open._

"_Morning!" a man yelled. Cameron instantly jumped up._

"_Good morning, you must be Doctor—" she was cut off._

"_You must be Chase's new hooker. He's probably very attached to you; he doesn't usually bring his social life to work," the man said._

"_I—"Cameron didn't know what to say._

"_Don't worry, he's usually like that," Chase said, getting up to prepare some coffee. "That's House. He's hard to get used to, but I managed. Somehow."_

"_I like one cream, no sugar," House said to Chase._

"_I know, I know," Chase grumbled._

"_He made me the crappiest coffee yesterday," House whispered to Cameron. "It tasted like vomit." _

_Cameron made a face, then sat back down._

"_Do we have a case?" Chase asked, looking eager. He handed House a cup of coffee._

"_No." House took a sip from the mug he was holding, then promptly spit it into the sink. "What the hell is this?"_

"_It's coffee," Chase said, sitting down._

"_This is most certainly not coffee," House said, setting it down in front of Cameron. "Here's your welcome package. Enjoy." With that, he left the room._

_Cameron took a tentative sip, and saw that Chase was watching her. It wasn't very good, but she choked it down. "It's good," she told Chase, struggling not to cough. He grinned._

"_Nah, I made the crappy coffee to piss off House. I used the store bought brand; it tastes like shit. I'll make you some real coffee." He got up again, dug in the very back of the cupboard, and produced another bag of coffee grinds. _

"_So…what do you do when there's no cases?" Cameron asked._

"_Puzzles. Read the newspaper. Sleep."_

"_How come there aren't any cases? There has to be at least one."_

_Chase laughed. "There are. He just doesn't feel like working."_

_Cameron groaned, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She reluctantly settled into her seat, grabbed the newspaper, and readied herself to do…nothing._

* * *

Cameron watched as her colleague collapsed on the sand, exhausted. Smiling, she sat down next to him. 

"How many cards did you manage to recover?" she asked. He just shook his head and groaned.

"Doesn't matter now. You'll never get them back."

"What? You had to have found at least a couple," she insisted.

"Oh, I did. I found all of them. But I don't have them. He does." He gestured to a man sitting in the shade. He was reading a magazine, and was smoking a cigarette. Cameron recognized him as one of the men that had gotten into a fight a few days earlier.

"His name's Sawyer," said Chase. "You can go ask for the cards, but I really don't think that it'll be worth it."

"Why not?"

"He's been collecting everything that he finds and wants, but if someone else asks for their stuff back, he refuses and tells them that the finders-keepers rule applies here," Chase said, rolling his eyes. "They're just cards, anyway, Cameron. Why do you want them so bad?"

"They're one of the only forms of entertainment here," Cameron argued. "And I have to teach you how to play."

"Hey! It was my first time!"

"It was Dr. Brennan's first time, too."

"Well, the woman's a genius. And I'm tired." Chase closed his eyes. Cameron was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go ask for the cards," she said. There was no answer. "Chase?"

She poked him in the shoulder, and he mumbled something irritably, then rolled over. She decided to let him sleep. She got up, brushed the sand off her legs, and headed over to Sawyer.

"Good morning," she said, trying to sound friendly. Sawyer looked up.

"Well, good morning!" he said in an overly friendly voice. She blushed as she saw him looking her up and down. "It's nice to see that we have some real women on this island."

"Excuse me?" she said angrily. He just shrugged, then went back to his magazine. She was about to walk away, but then decided that she might as well get what she came for. She took a deep breath. "Can I please have the cards?" she said, trying to keep her breath steady.

"What cards?" he said lazily, not even looking up.

"The ones that are lying on your lap," she snapped. He lifted his magazine.

"Sorry, Sweet Cheeks. These are mine." Angrily, Cameron lunged forward and attempted to pick up the cards, but he tripped her, and she fell into his lap. He chuckled.

"All you had to do was ask!" he said. She scrambled up, grabbing the cards.

"Well, _sorry!_ I didn't mean to upset your pretty ass!" Furious, she kicked him. He yelled out in pain as she stalked back to Chase. She threw the cards down, scaring Chase. He jumped up, his eyes wide.

"Wh—what's wrong?" he said. She just shook her head. "Hey, you got the cards back!"

"Yes, I did," she hissed through gritted teeth. Chase groaned.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He told me that it was good that we have some real women on this island," she said. "He's such a dirt bag."

"Well—" Chase started to say something, but then stopped himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." He had been about to say that Sawyer was right, but then figured that Cameron wouldn't appreciate it much. As far as she was concerned, any man who made lecherous comments to a woman was a pig. Cameron eyed him suspiciously, then decided to let it go.

"How's your head?" she asked softly, seeming to calm down.

"Uh, feels better," he said. She smiled. She settled into the sand next to him. They were comfortable, just lying there, looking out to the ocean. They both secretly enjoyed each other's company. But they knew that something nice couldn't last as long as House was alive.

"Hello!"

Cameron and Chase both groaned in unison as House plopped down in the sand between them.

"House, what do you want?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing! I just decided that I would visit two of my favorite people."

Chase snorted. "How about visiting Cuddy?"

House sighed. "Alas, she is getting sick of my company. Too much of a good thing can be bad."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What are you holding?" she asked curiously, seeing the rolled up magazine that House was clutching in his hand.

"Oh, just a magazine Sawyer gave me," House said casually.

"And what kind of magazine is it?" Cameron asked, not sure that she really wanted to know.

"Playboy!" House announced joyfully. "Now who would've thought—"

"How did you get it?" Chase asked, interrupting House.

"What?"

"It took Cameron about ten minutes to get Sawyer to give her some cards."

"He didn't willingly give them to me," she said sourly.

"Well," said House thoughtfully. "I said pretty please."

Chase shook his head. "I seriously doubt that." Then, a thought seemed to strike him. "House, how much Vicodin do you have left?"

House stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me. How much Vicodin do you have left?"

House shrugged, trying to appear as if he didn't care. "Enough," he said.

"House, there's a good chance that we won't get rescued," Cameron said, catching on to what Chase was thinking.

"I said it'll be enough!" House said irritably.

"House. Stop now, and it won't be as painful," Chase said softly. "It'll be better to face withdrawal now than in a couple more weeks, when you run out—"

"Why do you care? Stay out of my business," House spat, then tried to stand up, having trouble when his cane sank into the sand. Cameron moved to help him, but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She sat back down, and she and Chase watched House walk off.

"I'm worried about him," said Chase.

"No, you're not," said Cameron.

"What are you talking about? He's my boss! Of course I am! Though maybe not as much as you are."

"Stop it," Cameron said angrily. "I don't like him."

"I never said you did," Chase said in an annoyingly superior voice.

"That's what you meant!" said Cameron. "I'm not in love with him!"

"Oh, come on, Cameron. You have to face it sometime. You love him. Everyone can see that."

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, maybe I'm right. You don't truly love him. You just need someone to fix, don't you?"

"What?" Cameron asked, bewildered by the sudden change in attitude from Chase.

"You just need someone to fix! That's why you married your husband, even though you knew he was going to die. That's why you like House. And that's why you've been nicer to me lately!" he said.

"Chase, what are you talking about?" Cameron said, struggling to keep tears from spilling down her face. "I don't know what you're—"

"Of course you know what I'm talking about! You've never really loved anyone in your life, have you? Once you've fixed them, healed them, you move on! You look for someone else that needs help!"

"Chase, stop it," said Cameron, now crying. "You don't know what you're—"

"I know what I'm talking about. And you know what I'm talking about. I'll see you later, Cameron." He stood up and started walking away.

"Chase! Wait!"

"Just leave me alone, Cameron," he spat over his shoulder. Cameron sat on the sand, crying. She picked up the cards that she had gotten from Sawyer, and in a fit of rage, threw the box as hard as she could into the ocean.

After a few minutes, she began to calm down. She wondered what had happened a few minutes earlier. That outburst was definitely not characteristic of Chase. She wondered if somehow the concussion was causing him to act like this. She stood up, started to head over to Chase, then changed her mind. She headed over to Sawyer.

"Sawyer. I need to talk to you."

"Well, hey there, Sweet Cheeks."

"I need to see all of the medication that you've found."

"If you're looking for some painkillers for your boss, don't bother. He found them before I did."

"Please, let me see all of the medication that you've found."

"I already gave them to Dr. Jackass. Go ask him." He returned to the new magazine he was now reading.

Cameron turned on her heel and headed over to where she knew Jack was working on the man with the shrapnel. He looked up. "Um, hi. Can I help you with anything? Because I'm a bit busy right now."

Cameron stuck out her hand. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Dr. Jack Shepphard." He shook her hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I just see the medicine that you have?"

"Anything specific?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you have any anti-depressants?"

"Yes, actually. There are a couple bottles. Are any of them yours?"

Cameron shook her head. "Are there any prescribed to Robert Chase?"

**A/N Sorry that I couldn't come up with a better ending. I will try to update as much as I can, but I may not be able to for a while, and I'm sorry for that. Please review!!**


	11. Choosing

I'm back! Yay! Everyone probably thinks that I died or something, but I didn't, I'm alive and well! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, and that I still won't be able to update much. But hopefully this chapter is okay for now. Here's some Bones action this time!

Chapter 11: Choosing

_Temperance groaned, looking at the blank computer screen before her. She was attempting to write a new chapter to her book, but couldn't think of anything. She was about to give up when she heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in," she called. Her partner, Booth, walked in._

"_Hey, Bones. How about we get some food?" he said, smiling at her._

"_Uh, we can after I finish…" she trailed off as she saw him looking at the blank document._

"_Doesn't look like you really started anything, Bones."_

"_I guess you're right," she sighed. "Just give me five more minutes, then I'll meet you by the front."_

"_Okay. But if you aren't out front in five minutes, I know where to find you," he said jokingly. He exited her office. She glared at the computer._

_Suddenly, she heard another knock. "Hang on, Booth, I'm almost done," she murmured, suddenly thinking of an idea._

"_Hey, Tempe."_

_Temperance turned around to see her boyfriend, Agent Tim Sullivan, or Sully. She smiled._

"_Hey. I'm just writing another chapter of my book."_

"_Well, how about I get you out of this office, and we go get something to eat?"_

_Temperance bit her lip. "Uh, sorry, Sully, not tonight, I already promised Booth we'd go out."_

_Sully's face hardened. "Why have you been spending so much time with Booth lately, Tempe? I'm just curious, being your boyfriend, and all."_

_She sighed. "Sully, calm down. We can go out to dinner tomorrow night, how about that?"_

_He ignored her. "Is he more fun to hang around with than me, or something? Because you seem to favor him over me."_

"_Sully, please, I just—"_

"_And whenever we're talking, it's Booth this, Booth that. Why have you become so preoccupied with Booth lately? Did anything happen between you two recently? Something I should know about?"_

_Temperance's face reddened. "Nothing like that! He's my partner, Sully."_

"_And I'm your boyfriend."_

"_I know, I know. I'm sorry. Let's have dinner tomorrow, okay?"_

_Just then, Booth walked into the room._

"_Hey, Bones, been about seven minutes, we're two minutes behind schedule! Ready to go?" He looked at Sully, who glared back at him. "Hey, Sully." _

_Sully ignored him, and turned to Temperance. "I just think it's about time you set your priorities straight, and decide who you want more." With that, he stalked out of the room. Temperance opened her mouth, but nothing came out._

"_Uh…hey, Bones, I didn't mean to interrupt anything there…sorry if I…I uh…you still up for dinner?" _

"_Yeah," Temperance said, forcing a smile on her face. "Let's go." She tried to block the fight out of her memory…but she couldn't help but think about what Sully said._

_She smiled as she and Booth exited the building, his hand on the small of her back, as usual. For now, she could just concentrate on being in Booth's company, eating some Thai food._

* * *

Temperance set the heavy bag of fruit down, still shaking from her almost fall. Booth came over next to her, and set his down.

"That was fun, huh, Bones? Think we should do it again sometime?" he said, grinning at her.

"No, Booth, it was not fun!" _Well, except for the part where you wrapped your arms around me, _she thought to herself. "I'm never climbing a tree again."

"Next thing I say we try is fishing!"

"No. No, Booth. There is absolutely no way that I am going to go fishing with you. You'll just laugh at me."

"Bones, there's nothing worse than fishing with Parker. I thank the lord everyday that I still have both eyes and a nose. You can't be worse than him."

"Just drop it, Booth. Can we take a rest for now?"

"Yeah, sure." They both dropped down into the sand, exhausted.

"Do you think we'll get rescued, Booth?" Temperance asked.

He looked at her. "Uh…honestly, I don't know. I hope so. We all hope so. Why? Do you miss your bones?"

She glared at him. "No…it's just…I don't know." Suddenly, a smile lit up her face. "Guess what I have."

"What?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"I had it in my luggage. You'll be glad to know I take it everywhere. I found it on the beach this morning." She pulled something out of her pocket, and held it up to him. He grinned.

"Jasper! You still have him?" he asked, taking the toy pig from her hands. "I thought you threw him away!"

"Nope," she said.

"Hmm..." said Booth, absentmindedly playing with the pig.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was just wondering…that day that I walked in on you and Sully having a fight…remember?"

"Yes…" she said slowly. She wondered why he thought of that just now. They hadn't been talking about anything to do with that day.

"What were you fighting about? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, I understand—"

"You," she said.

"What?"

"You. We were fighting about you."

"What about me?"

Temperance sighed. "After you came in and asked me to come get some dinner, Sully came in, and asked me to dinner. I told him no, I already had plans with you. He got jealous, thinking that I was spending more time with you."

"That's all?"

"Yes." Temperance opted to leave the part out where Sully told her to think about who she wanted more.

"Oh. Okay. I didn't cause any trouble for you guys, did I?" he asked nervously.

"No," she lied. The truth was, everything had been awkward since that outburst in her office. But Booth didn't need to know that.

"Good," he said firmly.

They both stayed silent, thinking about things. Temperance thought some more about what Sully said, and decided that she knew who she wanted. She wanted Booth, and she was going to find a way to get him.

**A/N Sorry, guys, that chapter's a bit awkward; just in case you can't tell, I'm having major writers block here. But if I have time later, I'll go back and revise it a little. For now, constructive criticism is welcome. Please, please review!!**


	12. Just A Small Language Barrier

I'm back! I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible updater, but I've been really busy lately…the finals are coming up, and I'm exhausted from the moment I wake up till the moment I go to bed, and I haven't felt all that great lately, either. But you guys shouldn't have to listen to me complain. On with the story! Oh, and I read one review with a suggestion about my plot, and I apologize to those of you that are confused with my plot. I will try to go along more with the episodes of Lost, though a lot of the House and Bones chapters are just little filler chapters in between when I'm not in the mood for Lost. Okay, I'll stop babbling. Here's the story.

Chapter 12: Just a Small Language Barrier

Jin Kwon stared up and down the beach, at all of the survivors. He wondered how he was going to get along with them. He could barely even talk to them. He sighed, looking at his wife, Sun. She glanced at him, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in Korean.

"Fine. You?" she answered, taking his hand in hers.

"Good," he said, smiling contentedly, until he realized that the top two buttons of her shirt were not buttoned. The smile immediately disappeared. "Sun. Button your shirt."

"Please, Jin—"

"Do as I say. Do you want other men—"

"Jin, please, you're being silly!" she pleaded.

"Sun. You are my wife. As long as we are on this island, you will do as I say," he said sternly, pulling his hand out of her now slackened grip. A feeling of guilt welled up inside him as he saw her wounded stare, but he just shook his head. That was just the way things worked between them.

He decided to take his mind off of it by doing a bit of fishing. He figured that maybe, if he prepared some food for the other survivors, he could use it as a sort of peace offering.

About a half an hour later, he had a makeshift tray of ready to eat sea urchin. He ate one himself, smiling. Delicious. Now to make peace with the others. He headed down the beach, still feeling Sun's stare. He ignored the urge to turn around and look at her, and made his way to the very pregnant blonde girl, who was currently writing in a diary of some kind.

"Would you like some to eat?" he asked politely, gesturing to the plate of sea food he was holding. She looked at it, then looked up at him. She said something that he could not understand, but when she did not reach out to take one, he figured that she had said no. "It's good for your baby!" he replied, pointing to her stomach, hoping that she would get the meaning. She said something again, shaking her head. "Please, take some. It will do you good," he pleaded, pointing once more at the sea urchin. Finally, she nodded her head, said something politely, and…took one. He smiled. She cautiously stuck it in her mouth, chewed a bit, then swallowed.

"Uh…mmm," she said. Jin looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't look too thrilled. Oh, well. He might as well move on. Just as he was about to move away, she jumped up and started to scream. Alarmed, he froze.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" She just kept on screaming. He saw a smile on her face and was relieved to realize that everything was okay. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand. "What—what are you—"

He gasped as she pressed his hand to her stomach. "No, no!" he cried, attempting to pull his hand away. She kept on screaming excitedly in English. "This is wrong, please let go!" he said anxiously. He stopped his pleas when suddenly, he felt something. He realized that her unborn child was kicking. He allowed himself a moment for wonder, then decided that he wanted his hand back. He finally managed to rip it out of her grip. "Please don't do that," he scolded gently, then turned to walk away, embarrassed. As he headed farther down the beach, he could still hear her screaming with delight. He sighed and shook his head. How on earth was he going to survive with these people?

**A/N Okay, sorry that was really short, and still didn't really go along with the plot. But next chapter, I promise, will still be taking place in the episode Pilot part 2. I just needed to include our favorite Korean somewhere. **


End file.
